rendezvous façon naruto
by YukiHime-no-Yume
Summary: rendez-vous façon naruto...ou comment rater un rendez-vous rien qu'en se préparant...vous voulez savoir? demandez à naru, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous répondre...


**Ou encore, comment tout foirer rien qu'en se préparant**  
**un p'tit drabble fait en classe alors que la prof voulait une rédac' sur "la préparation méticuleuse d'un garçon à son premier rendez-vous" ben quoi, c'est bien connu que Naru n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous alors ça répond bien au sujet non? **

°0°°°0°

Naruto était super excité : Sakura avait, par il ne savait quel miracle, accepté UN rendez vous avec lui. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !! Il pensait rester toujours dans l'ombre de Sasuke, mais non ! C'était surréaliste, Sakura, qui était toujours à coller ce Sasuke de…hum avait accepté un rendez-vous ! Il en tremblait de joie.

Il se leva tôt le matin bien que son rendez-vous ne soit pas avant 14h, il sortit s'entraîner un peu, rien de telle pour décompresser ! Et puis, il n'allait pas laisser à Sasuke une chance d'être meilleur que lui car il avait négligé son entraînement…

Il rentra en fin de matinée et engloutit son petit déjeuner, soit 5 bols de ramen, et oui le stress lui noua l'estomac et il ne put arriver au 6ème à sa grande stupéfaction, puis parti sous la douche. Le bain qu'il pensait durer un quart d'heure se transforma en une demi-heure et il sortit assez décontracté…jusqu'à ce qu'il repense à Sakura –évidemment-.

Aujourd'hui, il allait faire une entorse au orange –oO je vois vos grands yeux, comment, naruto sans orange ?Eh oui mais quand il s'agit de sa Sakura-chan…- Il choisit donc un tee-shirt d'un bleu azuré faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus et un short crème (Tu recopies Sas'ke ?).

Il retourna dans la salle d'eau et commença un travail méticuleux. Tout d'abord, brossage de dents ! Et rien de mieux pour ça que Colgate pour des dents blanches et une haleine fraîche assurée !! –aha une soudaine envie de faire de la pub- Il se coupa les ongles le plus soigneusement possible –ah oui, il peut pas être complètement soigneux quand même, c'est de Naru qu'on parle là, c'est déjà suffisamment bizarre…-.

Il tenta d'aplatir un peu ses cheveux infernaux, mais voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il pensa faire le complet inverse, donnant ainsi à ses cheveux un côté rebelle et pas « je viens de me lever ». Il saisit ensuite un flacon de parfum et s'en aspergea légèrement. Une douce odeur de fleur de cerisier emplit alors l'air…

C'était parfait. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi.

Il sortit de chez lui d'un pas qu'il essayait décontracté mais il se figea au bout de quelques pas. Il sentait un froid glacial s'insinuer en lui et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'on était en Décembre. Il regarda sa montre : il n'avait plus que 15 minutes pour être là-bas !!

Il rentra chez lui en trombe, essaya de prendre ce qui était le plus beau et surtout le plus approprié au temps !! Il parcourait son appartement dans tous les sens, « ahhh mon blouson !! » « Merde j'ai oublié mon pantalon !! »(mais comment on peut oublier ça ????).

Finalement, il arriva au rendez-vous avec une demi-heure de retard, une Sakura bien énervée et un Naru complètement épuisé, habillé n'importe comment. Ce fut un désastre.

_Moral ?---- Oublie pas quel mois on est baka !!_

°0°°°0°

**Himechan: naruto... comment tu peux faire des conneries pareilles??**

**Naruto: T'as beau dire ça, c'est toujours toi qui écrit!!**

**Himechan: -__-"**

**Sasuke: Moi je trouve que c'est parfaitement à ton image...**

**Naruto: Toi??? Qu'est c'que tu fous là??**

**Sasuke; J'me baladais comme ça...**

**Naruto: Teme...**

**Sasuke: remarque, ta bêtise m'arrange, j'avais pas spécialement envie de te voir avec ce chewing gum rose...**

**Naruto: Alors là, vas te faire voir!!**

**Sasuke; *tic sur le coin de la bouche* C'est pas c'que tu disais la dernière fois...Tu étais très coopératif voir même très attaquant...**

**Naruto: URUSEE!!! Tu peux aller te faire voir toi et ta fierté d'Uchiwa a deux balles!!**

**Sasuke; Naniiiiii?**

**Himechan: Oï on se calme les garçons!!**

**NaruxSasu : LA FERME!!!**

**Himechan: vous voyez, vous pouvez vous entendre sur un point...Aller, zouuu j'veux pu vous voir partez vous calmez...que ce soit en combat ou d'une autre manière tout aussi...physique. Mais partez d'là!! Quoique je veux bien que vous restiez pour le deuxième choix...**

**Naruto; *gloups* On a réveillé la perverse...**

**Himechan: niark niark niark...MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sasuke: Elle a surtout pété un cable oui...Allez viens, on se barre**

**Naruto; ouais ça vaut mieux...**


End file.
